Licks
by L3gendary Ess3nce
Summary: Zoey is in hearthome for her next contest and Dawn hasn't arrived yet. She cruises the streets and her impulse leaves her with more than she bargins for. WARNING:SMUT, ADS, HUMOR,CUSSING,AND POKEMONXHUMAN, Foreshadowing.


Licking orange candy...

6...Someone explain the difference between lemons, limes, and Smut please...

5...An Original Pokemon Smut story by LE3

4...I Disclaim pokemon itself but this story is my original work.

Rated M 3...

2...By the way, I thought and mentally wrote this in the shower hehehe

1...It's a One shot hit the review button folks

0...

HOUSTON WE HAVE LIFTOFF

Classic HTML/format

/SYSTEM/This is fucking naughty...Heh

-STATIC-

fileserver opening this document.

Loading...

opening...

NOW VIEWING DOCUMENT USER REQUESTED TO OPEN:

Zoey was feeling more horny than ever. She loved Dawn, but she wanted something different. She took a walk on the streets of Hearthome and found a stall.

"Team Rocket selling pokemon! Hey you, yeah you you teenage girl with the nice cleavage and perfect ass!"

Zoey blushed. She hated being complimented, because she wanted to act tough. The team Rocket member held out a pokeball.

" Well, this is your lucky day, Missy, for just 5000 poke you can buy a lickatung!"

"I'll take it. She took the pokeball and slammed the money on the table, and while she was running, the shop owner yelled at her.

"This is only "4999 poke. Pay up!"

She threw 1 poke at him and it hit his ass right in his eye, like a fucking contact.

"FUCK! OWW! What? OUCH! BITCH!"

He screamed as a young woman with a toddler beat the suit out of him with her purse.

"Don't speak that foul Language around my child ever again! You bad man!" Every word resounded as each whack brought him more crack in his head.

"Go mommy go!" The toddler cheered.

Zoe, on the other hand, had recorded all on her new record video poketch app.

/Stystem Note: Poketchs have tons of diffrent models and are like iPhones sometimes./end of note:;Opening window

Zoey had to think back why she didn't go to apply for PEGUS yet... Oh right, only if Dawn would.(story refrence! SPOILER ALERT)

She walked to her hotel suite and pulled out the lickitung pokeball. She but it so that it would fall when she was singing in the shower. She started the water and sat down on the edge of the tub. She pushed her fingers into her shaven pussy to masturbate as rivulets of water ran down her perfect body. She slipped one finger in her pussy, and soon it widened to allow two, then three. Her fingers caressed the hot folds of her pussy, and she moved fingers into diffrent shapes, as her fingers got wetter and wetter and she pulled her hand away to taste herself in the steamy shower in the bathroom. She closed her eyes and put her delicate fingers into her wanting mouth.

_Mmm_, she thought. _I taste like oranges._ She then put the fingers back into her womanhood, twisting and twirling them.

Meanwhile, the echos in the hotel suites soundproof room caused Lickatung's pokeball to fall, accidentally releasing it. It looked to bathroom, where a citrus smell, steam, and a lusty smell radiated from the room. Lickatung, looked down at it's seven and a half inch long pink dick was throbbing and dripping with pre cum. It opened the door just as Zoey got out of the shower.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Zoey said as Lickitung picked her up and threw her on the heart shaped red silky bed. Lickatung spread her legs out and thrust his long tongue, licking the shaven entrance to Zoey's blissful and wet orgasm. The licking Pokemon than started to enter the folds of her pussy with his tongue, flicking it every way inside her womanhood, twisting and twirling it, lapping up every bit of juice that the girl produced. It's tongue never rested, as it started to twirl along the inside walls of her pussy and delicately thrust and pushed against her g-spot. She bucked up and down, squirming as lickatung slurped, lapped up, and drank wave after wave of juice from her orgasms. She then felt the pink pokemons tongue slip into her mouth, and she tasted cotton candy and mostly her own citrus smelling orange cum juice. She felt lickitungs tongue roll and it felt like she was having her face fucked by a dick tongue. She also felt the tip of lickitungs pink throbbing male pokehood poke her citrus smelling wet pussy. (System Note/Pokehood is used in two ways, when describing a reproductive area with a male or female prefix in front of it, or in a different way, but that's another story.). She felt the tip of the cock push into her pussy and go deeper till the sword was to it's hilt in the girl's sheath. She moaned as lickitung kept the 7 1/2 inch boner there,as lickitungs tongue slipped out of Zoey's Mouth and Slapped her C size tits and flicked her nipples around. She moaned vigorously, like a vigoroth would throw a tantrum, and then felt the dick move in and out of her at a slowly increasing pace. A slapping sound came when Zoey, in the middle of her euphoria and ecstasy, screamed and moaned in pleasure when she had multiple orgasms, as the Lickitung Slapped and flicked her tits and nipples as she was getting fucked roughly by the pink cock. In Zoey's Sex High(Note: when humans feel like their in pure pleasure in sex. Aka complete euphoria or ecstasy.), Hours felt like minutes. She then was roughly flipped over, and lickatung's pink cock rammed into her ass hole as deep as it could. She screamed as the pain caught up first, then complete bliss won over the pain. She screamed and groaned and moaned in ecstasy as the tongue slapped her ass and the cock moved in and out. Lickatung than pulled out, spun her 180 degrees so that her head was hanging off the bed and was upside down And her c sized rack was up, and he face fucked her till he was about to blow. She opened her mouth as the lickitung squished cum all over her rack and face and hair. Zoey tried to catch it in her mouth.

After that, her gave Zoey one last pussy lick, and then returned inside his pokeball for a rest, thinking that he could fuck nurse joy too if she ever made a stay at a pokemon center. Zoey had licked all the cum off her face and was covered in sweat,cum, and her own love juice. She smiled as she readjusted herself and fell asleep naked on the soft silky heart shaped bed.

-/: The END:/-

SYSTEM VOICE:END OF STORY. PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW AT THE SOUND OF THE ACTIVATING VOICEMAIL BEEP.

BEEP: GIGGDY GIGGDY GOO ALLRIGHT! Quagmire from family guy.

Author notes: Might make an additional chapter with dawn and lickilly(dammit, I carn't spel) and maybe turn this to a full blown story.

The HTML CODE is not a mistake, it's just that your reading my stories from a computer system that is telling you the story.

Hit the review button and review. PLEASE TELL ME THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A LEMON, A LIME, AND SMUT. I think im writing smut.

Next relese will be a full blown smut and movie story. ALSO tell me what humor you want.

Thanks for reading and review if you've gotten that far.

EXTRA ADVERTISING SPONSORS:

If you like rap

Wale's Mixtape MORE ABOUT NOTHING

The Game's Mixtape DJ SKEE PRESENTS BRAKE LIGHTS

XTRA MEDIUM's Mixtape GOOD LOOKS

If you want to write fan fiction on an apple device like I am, get notepad and email it to yourself and copy and paste it into a document. Or you can buy DOCS TO GO and copy and paste in there and all you need to do is proofread it after you sync it.

Of course I was paid to do this! What are you, nuts?

Disclaiming the ownership of pokemon.

Story is original.

Something2Fap2 Stories Publishing

Pokemon Smut Writers Community-Join it!

HTML Doc end..


End file.
